My Heart Is So Jet Lagged
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Future!Jogan.     Julian and Logan have to cope with some days of separation and the distance is making things difficult.


**5 More Days**

**A.N.: **This was actually my first real attempt at a Jogan story, roughly based on the song _Jet Lag_ by Simple Plan. (In which I am being obnoxious and acting like Julian and Logan both survive Hell Night, even though we don't know yet). It's late and this story is unbeta'ed so I apologize for any terrible mistakes in case anyone decides to read it…

**Story Notes: **Nothing really, completely and utterly pointless fluff, very very slight h/c, you'll miss it when you blink, and no smut…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter and the song belongs to…whoever…Simple Plan and whoever else is involved xD

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Julian was lying in his bed, sighing at the ceiling. It was early in the morning, a beautiful day outside, the blazing LA sun promising a warm and sunny day. But the brunet did not feel like getting out of bed at all. Because something was missing. Or rather someone.<p>

The actor turned his head to glance at his watch. He groaned.

9:25am.

Great. Just great. Not only did he have to get up and ready for some photo shooting in an hour, before that, he would have to rush over to pick up some new scripts. Why couldn't his assistant do that? Oh right, he fired her because… he didn't really know why, she had just pissed him off. He felt a slight pang of guilt because logically, he did know that he was sulking, but he couldn't really help it. Deciding that he might as well get up, he stretched once more, sitting up slowly.

He played with the thought of calling Logan before he took off, but since he knew that it was practically the middle of the night in London, he decided against it, stuffing his phone into his pocket with a slight huff, before making his way to work.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Hey there princess." the amused voice of his boyfriend sounded form the speaker of his headset.

"Squid." Julian acknowledged, his voice teasing, trying to hide how much he actually missed Logan.

The blond raised an eyebrow.

"You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks."

Logan laughed at the indignant face of his boyfriend.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. You look tired."

"Well, if you had paid any attention in geography back at Dalton you'd know, that just because it's morning over where you are, that doesn't mean it's the same for me. It's the middle of the fucking night." Julian replied.

At the guilty look that settled on Logan's face as he said that, Julian wanted to slap himself.

"I'm sorry Jules, I didn't mean to… I just…I wanted to… I'll call you back some other time…" the blond stuttered in a rather rare fit of insecurity, about to end the skype call.

"Hey, hey. No wait." Julian stopped him "I'm sorry, I am just really tired. It was a long day." He said softly, not looking at the screen. "I miss you." He added, almost whispering.

There was a moment of silence, both boys longing to reach out and hold the other, but it was, of course, impossible. Then:

"I miss you too." Logan admitted "So what have you been up to? You must be horribly bored without me there to keep you entertained." He teased, quickly getting rid of the emotion laden atmosphere between them.

Julian snorted at that.

"Yeah right Wright, because my life is so empty without you in it."

"Well obviously." Logan grinned, and Julian just shook his head, laughing.

"I had a photo shoot, and I had to pick up and start to read into two new scripts and…oh yeah...I fired my assistant."

"Juules." Logan groaned "What did she do this time?"

The actor had the decency to look sheepish at that.

"I don't know? She was annoying."

"You're impossible you know that?" Logan asked with an affectionate frown on his face.

"Like you're one to talk." The brunet huffed, his eyes coming up to meet green ones on the screen.

Julian's gaze dropped to the time in the lower right corner of his screen, and he groaned unhappily.

"I should really get some sleep."

Logan let out a responding unhappy sound at that, but a quick look at the time told him that he had to get ready for some sort of diplomatic brunch or whatever anyways.

"You should." He agreed.

However, neither of them moved to end the call, as they lingered for another while, just looking at each other.

"It's just 5 more days Jules." Logan finally said, not quite sure whether he was saying it more for his own benefit or for Julian's.

"I know. I still hate your father for making you go." Julian complained.

"Hey." Logan chuckled "If anyone gets to hate him for this, it's me."

After another while of silence they knew that they had to say goodbye for now.

"Talk to you later?" Julian asked.

"You bet." Logan replied.

"Have a nice day, Lo."

"Good night princess. Sweet dreams."

With those words Logan ended the call, and both of the boys sighed, staring at the blank screen for a while, before Julian went to get ready for sleep and Logan went to get dressed for whatever kind of ridiculous meeting his father was about to drag him to.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When he was sitting in the expensive Limo, he pulled out his cellphone and unlocked the screen, smiling at the picture of him and Julian he had as a background. Derek had taken it, not too long before Logan had been ordered to London.

Him and Julian were sitting huddled together in one of the chairs next to the pool, Julian half in his lap, laughing as they were kissing. This picture never ceased to make him feel better. The whole thing had started off when Logan had 'dared' to sit down in Julian's usual chair. The actor hadn't been impressed, and tried to wrestle him out of it, only resulting in a somewhat heated make out session, which had Derek rather uncomfortable. They looked really happy in that picture.

'_That's because you were happy Knave.' _A small voice in the back of his head, sounding suspiciously like Evan or Ethan…well one of the Tweedles, told him. Logan knew that the voice was right.

He sighed and locked the screen, looking out of the window onto the rainy streets of London. It was a beautiful city, true, but he didn't want to be here. He thought of Julian, alone in their apartment in LA, probably already asleep, shirtless, but completely huddled under the covers, curled up like the Cheshire Cat that he was, and his chest ached.

He hated being without Julian. It had gotten a lot better, after the incident with Adam Logan had flat out refused to leave Julian's side, always worried that the next psycho stalker might be just around the corner, all the while trying to figure out his feelings. It had caused a huge fight between them, that had made Julian leave, telling him that he couldn't stand to be around Logan. Not with him knowing. Not with how he still felt. It just hurt too much.

It had taken Logan two weeks of self-searching (most probably with the well-meant "help" of two blond monsters, one or two "serious conversations" with the most sickeningly sweet couple of all time, and some getting yelled at by his other best friend) to realize that the reason why being without Julian hurt so much, was that he was utterly and completely in love with him.

After that the blond had packed his bags, and the private jet of the twins had brought him to LA that very day, where he had (only barely), managed to not search Julian out in public and cause trouble, but rather he had broken into his apartment and waited for him to come home. The rest was history, but in the 3 years since then, he hadn't regretted his decision once.

"5 more days." He muttered to himself as the car stopped, bracing himself to get out and greet his father's 'business associates'.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Only 5 more days." Julian sighed, lying on his back in the now seemingly all too big bed.

"5 more days." He repeated as he rolled over onto Logan's side, where he (decidedly not) cuddled Logan's pillow to his chest, smiling at the faint remnants of his boyfriend's smell lingering in in.

"Only 5 more days." He mumbled into the pillow, unconsciously tightening his arms around it as he fell asleep, a fond smile on his face as his dreams filled with images of his absent lover.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>_: _Yeah…hahaha…bye…

I hope you enjoyed :D

I would love to hear what you think if you'd like to drop me a review :D

Have a great day :)


End file.
